bureniafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:4kant,6/Notes
What do you guys do with the digraphs "dž" and "tł"? :o --OuWTB 05:06, tsöxìtsixë 12, 2014 (UTC) :Those are considered to consist of two letters :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:43, tsöxìtsixë 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Tsss... :P --OuWTB 09:04, tsöxìtsixë 13, 2014 (UTC) :::What are you tsss-ing at? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:15, tsöxìtsixë 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because they are a single letter :o --OuWTB 15:27, tsöxìtsixë 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Neklýxef :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:13, tsöxìtsixë 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Tsss.. Neklýxef-té :o --OuWTB 06:19, tsöxìtsixë 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Neklýxef ién :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:30, tsöxìtsixë 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Tsssss....... OuWTB 11:38, tsöxìtsixë 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Tsss-it-té å t'u nekànis klýxwi? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:31, tsöxìtsixë 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Nô, tsss-im klýfex-m :o --OuWTB 05:05, tsöxìtsixë 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:29, tsöxìtsixë 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::"Klýfex-m"? Mascì takavíhki metatèsía? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:46, tsöxìtsixë 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::It is to emphasize the first person :o --OuWTB 19:50, tsöxìtsixë 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And you do that by metathesis of the "f" and the "x"? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:43, tsöxìtsixë 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: :o Mayhaps... :P --OuWTB 06:07, tsöxìtsixë 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Tsss... Mà dijåkelt negáso tavakíhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:40, tsöxìtsixë 22, 2014 (UTC) "Dijå'kelt'" somehow makes me think of Insel Celtic :P :::::::::::::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTB 07:21, tsöxìtsixë 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I wonder whether the Insel Celts spoke a takavíhki dijåkelt :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:27, tsöxìtsixë 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::They probably did :o --OuWTB 05:06, tsöxìtsixë 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I suspect so too :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:41, tsöxìtsixë 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 14:44, tsöxìtsixë 24, 2014 (UTC) I question your methodology for determining takavikiness. --Semyon 00:37, spëtxår 24, 2014 (UTC) :Elaborate :o --OuWTB 06:15, spëtxår 24, 2014 (UTC) ::He probably disagrees with +50 for sounding like babytalk :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:31, spëtxår 24, 2014 (UTC) :::If we were to agree upon the full reconstruction, we could objectively determine takavíhkiness :o --OuWTB 16:23, spëtxår 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Unless we disagree on the exact scores for each takavíhkification :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:48, spëtxår 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, I object to the person who invented the word 'sadify' criticising Kob for being babytalk. :P --Semyon 01:22, spëtxår 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I'm not criticising it for being babytalk, just for sounding like it :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:47, spëtxår 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::But if Kobdijålekt were babytalk, does that mean that young children in Uškárdijålekt are dropping tones and uvulars, thus detakavíhkifying their dijålekt? :o --OuWTB 07:32, spëtxår 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::That doesn't make sense :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:56, spëtxår 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::You have not put any effort in explaining your point about Kobdijålekt sounding like babytalk :o --OuWTB 15:35, spëtxår 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Probably it's just my Kòb-ridiculousifying mind that reads anything written in Kòbdijålekt with a very childish accent :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:09, spëtxår 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, better children's speech than speech of someone with a speech deficit :o --OuWTB 06:16, spëtxår 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, better speech of someone without a speech deficit than children's speech with speech deficit :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:49, spëtxår 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Tht actually does not contradict my statement though :o --OuWTB 15:40, spëtxår 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I have a speech impediment, actually, though it's very mild. Make of that what you will... --Semyon 19:23, spëtxår 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You just proved your own dijalekt to be takavíhki :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:53, spëtxår 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::@Semyon: I can help you learn how to speak properly, see: User:Ooswesthoesbes/Burenian for beginners :o @Qytokant: You just proved that my previous statement is irrefutable :o --OuWTB 09:11, spëtxår 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Semyon, don't listen to Ås, he's only trying to teach you bad Burenian :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:52, spëtxår 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I am not teaching him anything :o I see this as a great opportunity to unite Anka with Kòb :o --OuWTB 18:57, spëtxår 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::You don't want a voina with me, do you? :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:35, spëtxår 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::At first sight, I read something else, but okay :P I don't want a voina, but if it's necessary, there is no other option :( --OuWTB 06:15, spëtxår 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Tsss... Then you'd better not provoke the netakavíhqë :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:49, spëtxår 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Then you better stop making fun of my dijålekt :'( --OuWTB 16:29, spëtxår 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Making fun of each other's dijålekts = normal Burenian behaviour =/= destroying each other in a war :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:32, spëtxår 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Maybe I meant a verbal voina :o --OuWTB 18:23, spëtxår 29, 2014 (UTC) Useless notes about takavihkiness of Sārac mmkays, so I've progressed a lot in the Sāracdijålekt and it turned out to be (mykefō)takavihki (I think that mykefothing means "very", eh?). Urgh. So: *Base takavihkiness points, as said in Notes **+20 for prepositions **+3 for both alveolarki and gutturalki r **+20 for non-tonality **+20 for uvular /χ/ **+20 for not having ejectives **+50 for having /ç/ (as an allophone of /χ/, but I think it still counts) **'EDIT': Added /ç/ as a realization of and various h-class sounds. Example: sjom /ç(j)om/. It's almost palato-alveolar (pre-palatal?), but anyway it's not a clear /ɕ/. **+5 for syllabic consonants (which are mostly used in the overused prepositions) **+10 for *kj > č. Just because I think it's twice as takavihki as *kj > c. (correct me if something's wrong) We get 148 here, eh. It's phonology takavihkiness level will be just like Kob then. Vjelik takavihkak fiček are also present in further phonology and grammar (which has been influenced by Chvarqvian and some of my langs). For example: *Phonology: **Mykefōtakavihki deletion of and <ë>, when forming plurals in particular, e.g. vetqë > vjetak; zdanqë/ždanqë > ždanak, etc ***xy > xi /çi/. e.g. Uxykascar > Uxikaščar. **sc > šč; c > č. **ł can be realized as both /ł/ and /l/. **Deletion of word-final -y in most cases, e.g. *kjeríə > *čery > čer(j). **'EDIT': Since it's not too comfortable to type čerj, I'll make a separate declension for such words. More to be done. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Hahaha, your dijålekt surely is takavíhki :P --OuWTB 11:20, ñàłtipki 29, 2014 (UTC) ::If not the /ç/ its takavihkiness level would be 50 points less o: ::Not so late to redo xD I like my dijålekt as takavihki as it is tho. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Haha, well I'm not sure whether /ç/ counts as it's not a phoneme of the language. Very sporadically it also exists as an allophone in Ankélot'apcanska (as an allophone of /j/). :::Luckily all dijålekts are at least a little bit takavíhki, so there's nothing to be ashamed of. Be proud of your dijålekt I'd say :P --OuWTB 19:27, ñàłtipki 29, 2014 (UTC) I figured out That Fnord scores +190 on the takaviki scale :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 04:52, ókùto 8, 2015 (UTC)